Treehouse
by Stunned Monkey
Summary: 7DOVP Day 2 A hot summer day and Cat and Tori want to pay Andre and Beck back for a joke they pulled. Do they get revenge?


**AN: This is part of Seven Days of Victorious. Thanks for inviting me to play. Hope you enjoy the stories I have written and those waiting for my other story I will get back to it this week. **

Treehouse

Hot could not start to describe the kind of day it was in L.A. School had been out for about two weeks and we had already hit the wall where it came to ideas to keep busy. We had already worn out the mall and the beach. I had taken to laying on the couch watching the Cartoon Network. I need help.

I called Cat, because if anyone could come up with an entertaining idea it would be my strange red haired friend. Cat was less of a friend and more of a pet. She was naïve, but she was worldly. She was dull, but she was smart. She was truly an enigma.

We went for a swim in our backyard pool and then lay out in the sun. I love the sun. I know that they say that tanning is no good for you, but I look good with a deep tan or so I have been told.

"Tori remember the practical joke that Andrè and Beck played on us?" Cat asked.

"Yes how could I ever forget? He got the entire school. Well I believed the posters that they were going to take a school picture." I said.

"My Hollywood Arts t-shirt was new and the red dye ran and my skin and favourite white lace bra were left pink. But we all HAD to wear our HA shirts according to the posters." Cat said while I tried not to laugh. "Well we have to do something to get back at them."

We sat there trying to come up with something. There was no way we could do something as big as they pulled, that was legendary. I said that it had to be manageable and something that was worthwhile.

Cat thought that we should have their cars towed, but I told her that I didn't want to be responsible for damaging their cars seen as I don't even have a driver's license.

She came up with an idea to use fireworks in their lockers in September, but I told her we couldn't wait that long and we might get kicked out of school. We had to come up with something funny, but easy to do.

Then it came to me and I let Cat in on my idea. We decided that we would get the items together that afternoon and then put it all in play the next day.

The next day everyone was invited over for an afternoon pool party. With the weather as hot as it was they jumped at the chance. By one o'clock in the afternoon they had all arrived and soon they were all gathered by the pool.

We had cold drinks and snacks and a game of water volleyball in the pool. Everyone was having a lot of fun. I waited until people started laying out to suntan and then I told them I was going in the house for a minute.

I didn't go in the house I carefully climbed the wooden ladder into the old treehouse that hung over the walk beside our house. I had to do a lot of cleaning in the treehouse yesterday. Trina and I had not been up there for a long time and I found that birds had made a home there so there was a lot of sticks and feathers and bird crap in the treehouse.

I sat in wait for my victims. Cat got up and said she was going to check on what was taking me so long. She went to the door and grabbed a hose that we had waiting. She cranked it open and with the gun nozzle she sprayed everyone with cold water. She then turned it off and ran squealing around the side of the house.

As planned the others jumped to their feet angry and chased Cat screaming at her. I watched out of the small door of my ambush blind. When I saw Beck's head appear I dumped the large bucket of ice and water hoping to soak him and Andrè.

It was fantastic. I hit Beck square. He was soaked, but unfortunately it wasn't Andrè behind Beck. I didn't mean it. I wanted to hit Andrè, but I hit the person behind him and that person was Jade. I was dead I knew it. It couldn't have been Robbie or Tina, no it had to be Jade.

She was furious. I looked down and the look on her face was one of anger. The kind of anger if released would be like an atomic bomb and would level a major city. I was about to be that major city.

She grabbed the wooden ladder and tore it off the tree and threw it aside. Then she went and grabbed the cold water hose and filled the tree house. I thought I was going to drown. The water just kept coming. It seemed like there was no end.

When the water finally was shut off I stuck my head out sputtering like a wet dog. Beck grabbed the ladder and held it against the tree so I could climb down. When I got to the bottom I was cold and shivering. I had mascara running down my face and my hair hung in long wet strings.

"I am so sorry Jade. I meant to get Andrè. I never meant to get you wet. Please forgive me! Please!" I said taking her by her hands and look in her eyes. I was hoping that she would forgive me.

"Don't give me that Vega! You through ice water on me. Why should I forgive you?" Jade said angry.

"Because you love me?" I tried.

Cat handed her a blanket to wrap around herself and once she was a little warmer she opened her arms and wrapped them and the blanket around me. She kissed me on the forehead and said, "I can't stay angry at you. But why me?"

"I wanted to get back at Andrè and Beck for the prank they played on us at school. I would never throw ice water on you." I held my smile back thinking yes I would.

We soon warmed up in the southern California sun. As the afternoon wore on we started laughing at the story and it would soon become a part of our experiences and shared for years.

The day I poured ice water on Jade.

The End

**AN: Thanks for reading this. Please leave a review. So glad I was asked to be a part of this Victorious week.**


End file.
